


That Summer

by ryoseirui



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Festivals, Fluff, M/M, Yukatas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoseirui/pseuds/ryoseirui
Summary: It’s summer in Izumo, and Ash is starting to get curious about the “yukata”. The hotter it gets, the more people he sees wearing them. And the number doubles, maybe even triples if there’s a festival (a “matsuri”, Eiji told him) in town. Eiji has one as well, and the couple of times they went to a matsuri, Eiji wore his. Eiji has asked Ash before if he’d like one, but Ash would just joke around, saying that he’s too tall for one. Eiji would frown at his excuse, but currently, Ash… really wants to try one. He’s even hoping they have one in his size.He tells Eiji that in the end, he does want one. He’s living in Japan now, so he definitely will wear it a lot more in the years to come. Even if it’s the same thing every year, the food, the games, the firework festival… every year will have new memories with Eiji. So, why not?Eiji smiles at Ash’s wish, and they decide together that they’ll visit the local yukata shop the next day.--Eiji buys Ash a yukata, and helps him put it on for the first time on his birthday.





	That Summer

**Author's Note:**

> For Banana Fish City, thank you for always giving me ideas on what to write.  
> My motivation and strength come from all of you.

It’s summer in Izumo, and Ash is starting to get curious about the “ _yukata_ ”. The hotter it gets, the more people he sees wearing them. And the number doubles, maybe even triples if there’s a festival (a “ _matsuri_ ”, Eiji told him) in town. Eiji has one as well, and the couple of times they went to a matsuri, Eiji wore his. Eiji has asked Ash before if he’d like one, but Ash would just joke around, saying that he’s too tall for one. Eiji would frown at his excuse, but currently, Ash… really wants to try one. He’s even hoping they have one in his size.

He tells Eiji that in the end, he does want one. He’s living in Japan now, so he definitely will wear it a lot more in the years to come. Even if it’s the same thing every year, the food, the games, the firework festival… every year will have new memories with Eiji. So, why not?

Eiji smiles at Ash’s wish, and they decide together that they’ll visit the local yukata shop the next day.

\--

As they walk into the store, the employees greet them warmly, asking if they’re looking for anything in particular. Eiji explains to them that they’re looking for a yukata for Ash, and that causes one worker to start to examining Ash. They tell Eiji that he should get measured first, so that they know which size of yukata to directed him to.

Ash lets them take his height, his waist measurement, and his arm length, to make sure that they get a yukata that’s perfect, if not longer, to his measurements. They note down the sizes, and bring him to the racks of yukatas that should fit him.

The yukatas are neatly organized by color, starting from patterns with greens, to blues, to purples, to grays, to blacks. There are solid colors, some with a vertical stripe pattern, and even some with patterns of ocean waves, of animals, of swords. Ash inspects each of them closely, before choosing a dark gray one with thin, white stripes. Eiji tells him he has extra “ _koshihimo_ ”, or cords, at home, so they don’t have to buy one, but instructs him to look at the “ _obi_ ”, which were folded neatly on the table centered in the store. Eiji carefully takes the yukata off the rack, before heading over to Ash.

Ash scans all the obi, thinking about which one would fit the best. All the obi he’s seen, usually pop out, so something that isn’t on the scale of white to black probably wouldn’t be the best. He keeps looking, until his eyes settle on a deep red obi. He picks it up, and Eiji’s eyes shine. He tells Ash that it’s a great choice, and Ash smiles at his reaction. He tells Eiji that he trusts Eiji’s tastes, and decides to get it. Eiji excitedly picks it up from the table, before bringing it to the counter.

Ash tries to pay for it, but Eiji slides his credit card over first, absolutely refusing to let him pay. “It’s your early birthday present,” Eiji says. “Well, one of your presents.” Ash frowns. He told Eiji he doesn’t need presents when it came to his birthday, because Eiji is the greatest gift that he’s ever received, but Eiji absolutely refuses.

The yukata is successfully purchased, and Ash says that at the very least, he should carry it home. Eiji grins, and Ash reaches for Eiji’s hand first, intertwining their fingers together before picking up the bag with his other hand. The small act makes Eiji blush, and they thank the employees as they exit.

\--

Ash finds out that, apparently, there’s a matsuri in Izumo on his birthday weekend. On August 11th and 12th, the “ _Izumo Shinwa Matsuri_ ”, or the “Izumo Myth Festival”, takes place right on the Hiikawa riverbank. The 11th is scheduled to have folk dancing, while the 12th, Ash’s birthday, has a eight thousand fireworks display. Eiji asks if Ash is interested in going; it’s Ash’s birthday, and Eiji wants Ash to celebrate it how he wants to. Ash, immediately agrees to it. One of the first things Eiji taught about Izumo was that it’s known as the Land of the Gods, so a festival about myths just seems… so fitting.

And since it’s a matsuri… he’ll be able to wear his yukata for the first time. There really isn’t a better time to do so than his birthday.

\--

August 12th comes fast, and Ash and Eiji are getting ready to watch the fireworks, which start at 8 PM sharp. It’s still early afternoon, but they decide that it’ll be fun to just walk around the riverbank, and see what kind of stalls that would be set up.

Eiji changes first, and in a matter of minutes, he steps out of the room with his solid dark blue yukata, with a pale yellow obi, on perfectly. He motions Ash to come into the room, and to bring his yukata with him. Ash picks up the bag, which hasn’t been touched since they got home that day, and heads into the room, closing the door lightly behind him. Ash hands the bag to Eiji to carefully unpack as he starts to undress. He takes off his clothes in front of Eiji with much ease, no trace of being uncomfortable at all.

When Ash is done, he looks at Eiji. “Just tell me how you want me to stand, I trust that you won’t put it on me sloppily,” he grins. Eiji beams back at him, and tells Ash that he can rely on him; he’s been doing this for years, after all.

“Can you lift up your arms slightly, and hold this koshihimo?” Eiji asks as he hands Ash a long black cord, and Ash does exactly that. He lifts his arms so that Eiji can put the yukata on easily. The yukata drapes over his body, and Eiji starts to straighten it out, first by taking the ends of the yukata and pulling them forward. Once he makes sure that the lengths are equal, he walks around Ash to make sure the seam down the back is centered. He confirms that it’s in place, and goes back in front of Ash, taking the two ends in hand again.

Eiji reminds himself that since he’s putting the yukata on someone else, he has to mirror the movements. With his left hand, he takes the right edge of the yukata, and tucks it in at Ash’s left hip bone. He does the same for the other side; with his right hand, he takes the left edge, and tucks it in at Ash’s right hip bone, closing up the yukata. “Can I have the koshihimo, Ash?” he asks, and Ash’s grip loosens, making it easy for Eiji to grab the cord from Ash’s hand. Eiji ties the koshihimo at Ash’s hip bones, wrapping it around Ash’s slim body multiple times before tying it securely in the front.

The yukata is fixed on Ash’s body, and Eiji reaches over to the bed to grab Ash’s obi. Eiji then switches positions, getting behind Ash so that he can proceed with the next step. “It really is a nice color, Ash. It suits you,” he admires the shade of red as he prepares the stiff piece of fabric. He folds the obi in half lengthwise, and leaves about thirty centimeters to make one end. Eiji keeps the first end at the top, he places the obi on top of the koshihimo. He wraps the rest of the obi around Ash’s waist three times, tightening the wrap each time.

Once he’s done wrapping the obi, he folds the remaining length of fabric inwards, making a loop that’s about the same length as the first end. He crosses the looped end over the first end, making the first end on bottom. He pulls the looped end under and above the first end, creating a knot, and tightens it. The looped end is pointing upwards now, and Eiji folds it over, so that it points diagonally instead, while also creating a loop so that the first end can be pulled through. Once it’s through, the knot is finished, and Ash is all ready.

Eiji pats the knot lightly on Ash’s back, quietly signaling to Ash that he finished. Ash turns around to Eiji, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. He breaks the silence that Eiji needed to concentrate while tying the knot. “Thank you, Eiji.”

“It looks good on you, Ash. You should check yourself in the mirror,” he says, motioning at the full length mirror they had in the room. Ash walks across the room carefully, hoping that he won’t mess up Eiji’s hard work.

He stands in front of the mirror, looking at himself. It’s new, something he’s never worn before. It’s different, an unfamiliar experience. He looks at himself, and smiles. This is his life now, full of things he’s never done before, with Eiji by his side. Eiji walks up next to him, and they both stare at their reflections. Between them is nothing but warmth, love.

Ash is happy with his yukata. Ash is happy in Japan. Ash is happy with Eiji.

“Happy birthday, Ash.”

“Thank you, Eiji. Let’s go to the fireworks?”

Eiji nods, and they leave together, hand in hand once more.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Twitter at @_ryoseirui_!


End file.
